Army Of Two
by dahmereatsrainbows
Summary: When the unthinkable happens, Tweek is left to find the answers all alone. That is until a friend from the other side and an unlikely pair of misfits help him face reality and get on with his life. Rated M for language, plot, and possibly some boy on boy. Creek.
1. Cassie Was A Sweet Girl

**Army Of Two**

_**Very important author's note.**_

_**I started writing this story about a year ago, but gave up because I had a severe case of writer's block. However, after the tragedy at Sandy Hook and learning that Jack Pinto, the son of one of my mom's close friend/co-worker had died, the only way I could deal was to start writing again. This story is mostly based on the massacre at Columbine and the movie Zero Day. Excuse any typos.  
**_

_**My thoughts go out to all the families who were affected by the shooting at Sandy Hook. Escpecially the families of Jack Pinto & Mary Sherlach.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a crystal clear Friday morning the way he remembered it. A gorgeous last day before Christmas break. Tweek had an English final for Mr. Garrison and he was stressing over it. He would've gotten some work done if Craig hadn't decided that he was going to spend every waking moment with the blonde all week. He finally got Thursday to himself and crammed all night before knocking out at midnight.

_You've reached Craig Tucker. My phone is off so leave a message at the beep and I might get back to you. Later. _Tweek sighed and shoved his phone in his pocket. He gave up on trying to reach Craig and decided to walk to school. On _normal _days, the black haired boy would drive him to school because he knows that Tweek hates the bus.

The walk was uneventful and kind of tiring. As the green eyed boy approached the school, he saw his douche bag best friend unloading gym bags out of his car. He kicked the wheel and Craig looked up. "Hey, asshole." Tweek greeted in a snarky tone. Craig's grey eyes got big. He zipped up his gym bag and held them behind his back.

"Oh, hi, Tweek." his voice was low and husky. "You should go home."

Tweek stared at his friend confusingly. "Dude, we have a final with Garrison. It's really important." That didn't seem to convince the taller boy as he locked up his car.

Craig sauntered over to Tweek and pulled him into a tight hug. "Just head back home. Shit's gonna go down and I don't need you around." Tweek pushed him away with his scrawny hands on Craig's broad chest.

"What's up with you today?" he asked trying to stare at his friend, but Craig wouldn't look at him directly. "All of a sudden you're so eager to go to school? You hate this place."

Staring at his watch, Craig sucked in his teeth. "Tweek, do me a big favor. Go home now. I'll tell Garrison, you got sick." The blonde tried to fight back, but Craig was stubborn. "Just do this for me. Please."

Just like always, Tweek gave into Craig's pleas. "Damn it. Fine, but you totally owe me okay?" he poked his bony finger at the other boy and a smirk stretched on his face. Tweek was pulled into another long hug from Craig. Usually, he's never been this touchy, but the shorter boy didn't mind.

"Alright, get out of here, Blondie."

Tweek rolled his eyes and headed back the way he came. His parents wouldn't mind if he hung out at the family coffee shop instead of going to school. They were really chill with things like that. He called out one last goodbye at his best friend and went to South Park's main street.

That was the last time Tweek ever saw Craig again.

* * *

**Cassie Was A Sweet Girl**

"How was your Christmas?" she seemed to genuinely be interested, but it was hard to look into her eyes. They were so much alike. How could he not see it in those eyes that he'd known for so long? Could they really be capable of doing something so awful?

"Tweek!" a shove from Red snapped the blonde back to reality. He stared at her and gave a confusing look. "I asked you how was your Christmas."

"Oh." was the only thing he could get out. He stared at his fingernails. He'd bitten them all down to the nubs from all the stress. He hadn't slept in days. God, he looked terrible. "It was quiet. Mom cried a lot." The red head squeezed Tweek's hand affectionately. The two of them were sitting at the rear end of their home room. The only sound was the low drum of teenagers talking. Nobody seemed to raise their voice since it happened.

A dull beep came from the loudspeakers and Prinicpal Victoria's voice came on. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen." her normal exuberance was missing. "I'd like to take a moment to have a moment of silence for the all of our peers that we lost a few weeks ago." Her voice cut off as Tweek's eyes scanned the room. Eric Cartman balled up his fists as he tried to keep from crying. Token Black stared at the floor and breathed deeply. The empty seats in the classroom became more noticeable. The silence blared in his ears. To say he was relieved when Victoria's voice came back on was an understatement.

"As we told all of you before, counseling with Mr. Mackey is here to if you need someone to talk to. We all want to avoid a tragedy like this again. Don't be afraid to speak up for yourself." Red shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she avoided the gaze of Stan Marsh who gripped his chair so hard that his knuckles turned white. "A memorial for the deceased will be held on Saturday at noon."

Mr. Wyland cleared his throat after the announcements and he started to repeat a little bit of what Victoria said. Then, he asked if anyone wanted to say anything. It was Stan who raised his hand first.

Wyland smiled weakly. "Yes, Stan?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to know," he turned back to stare at Red. "how Rebecca feels about being related to a murderer?" A gasp comes from a teary eyed Wendy Testaburger as all eyes dart back to Red.

"Excuse me?" she replied with malice in her voice. Kenny McCormick, who was sitting a few seats in front of the red head offered her a calm grin to ease her stress. Tweek even tugged on the hem of her shirt like a child holding their mother.

Wendy turned to her on and off boyfriend, tears still in her eyes. "How dare you, Stan!" Mr. Wyland tried to interviene, but was cut off by the jock.

"Give me a break, Wendy. You should be just as angry as me!" Every one seemed to cringe at his words. It was the first time anyone had raised their voice all day. Mr. Wyland finally put his hands up and stopped Stan.

"That's enough, okay. Anger is a part of grief, but saying something like that to Rebecca is reprehensible. Now apologize and to visit Mr. Mackey." Tweek stared in awe of Wyland as a vein throbbed in his neck. He'd never seen him full of so much authority. Stan got up and grabbed his backpack. He face Red and murmured a feigned 'sorry' before leaving the classroom.

The tension in the room as Red calmed herself down. She fought back tears and fiddled with her fingers. Tweek did his best to comfort her, but his efforts failed. He'd never seen her like this. She's always been the strong one. Just like Craig. If it wasn't for Red's hair, they could pass off as twins. It's scary how much alike they looked.

"It's not your fault." Every one stared at Tweek who faced her. He couldn't bare to watch Red blame herself for something she had no control over. Not when it _he_ was the one who should've saw it coming.

* * *

Tweek wasn't up for his shift at the coffee shop. He wasn't up for anything. When school ended, he brushed pass the mass of faces. Even Red when she tried to talk to him. He didn't mean anything by it, honestly. The blonde was still hurting from the loss of his best friend. Not to mention the conflicting guilt that came from it.

As he climbed up the steps to his front porch, Tweek tripped over a small box. He cursed himself as he stared at the package. Familiar chicken scratch was scribbled all over, but Tweek noticed that there was no returning address. He disregarded it as he picked it up and fished out his keys with his free hand.

His mom wasn't home even though she said she would be. She was probably running errands. He sighed and placed the box on the counter and turned on the coffee maker. Before he knew it, the sweet smell of fresh brew hit Tweek's nose. He looked over at the small box and realized that his name was scrawled on it as well. _It's for him._

Totally forgetting about the coffee he had been making, Tweek grabbed the box and ran upstairs to his bed room. Who could've sent it to him? His birthday was months ago, so it couldn't be for that. So who? Dear God, what if this had anthrax? He quickly shook his delusions away and undid the flaps. Amidst the packing peanuts, was a little navy blue and ivory shoe box. The words _'For Tweek' _written in sharpie.

As he took the smaller box out, he noticed a peice of loose leaf paper. He picked it up and stared in horror.

_Dear, Tweek_

_ I'll understand if you throw this box in the garbage as soon as you realize it's from me, but I want you to know I never meant to hurt you. I'm pretty sure you have a lot of questions and what I have here might answer most of them. Just have faith in me this last time, okay?_

_ ~Craig_

It was Craig. Tweek got a message from Craig.

* * *

_**So this is the first chapter of my fic. I'm really happy that I was able to post it because I've been working on it for so long. **_

**_So what's in the box? What's up with Stan and Red? It'll come soon. I'm really trying to work on my character development with people that aren't my protagonists. Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy this fic and updates will be quicker unlike my other one. Read and review please!  
_**

**_Once again, I want to say that I am in no way mocking any past shootings. The one in Sandy Hook was terrible and I can't stop thinking about all those parents who lost their children.  
_**

**_~xxCheyenne  
_**


	2. Good Wombs, Bad Sons

_**Chapter two already?! Yay!**_

_**Anyway, you guys might want to watch the movie Zero Day. It's a really great movie and it's not that long. I think it's still on Netflix or you can use movies2k. I've got a lot of questions about Craig and who did he kill and what was his motives. Every thing will be revealed in good time. So please read and excuse any typos.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Good Wombs/Bad Sons**

_"Sometimes I just wanna get out of here, you know?" his voice was low as grey eyes stared up at the ceiling. It was about two o'clock in the morning, but neither of them could sleep. It usually happened whenever he came over. "I could do it, you know. Take my car and drive away. Who needs that school, right?"_

_ Tweek turned and stared at him wrapped up in a dingy camouflage sleeping bag. He always talked like that, but it had gotten more frequent the past couple of months. "You should come with me, Blondie. Just the two of us and the open road."_

_ "Jesus, Craig. What are we now, Thelma and Louise?" He got a crack out that one. "But seriously, dude. We're almost done with school and then it's the real world for us. No more South Park." Tweek said, but Craig just ran a hand through his dark locks._

_ "To be honest, I don't even know if I'm gonna finish high school." He sat up this time and picked off the lint on his sleeping bag. Tweek hated when he talked like this, but what could he do? Craig hated school and it's not like the blonde could blame him. Every one thought Craig was this psycho when really he could be sweet and understanding. His only problem is that he doesn't know how to deal with his problems. He lets his anger get the better of him or he gives up and tries to run away._

_ That's not the Craig that Tweek knows. "So what are you gonna do, drop out?" he asked. "Don't you want to go to college or at least a trade school?"_

_ Craig pointed at the blonde. "Hey, man. There have been a lot of successful people who've dropped out of high school. Frank Sinatra, Quentin Tarantino, Kurt Cobain-"_

_ "Kurt Cobain killed himself, dude." Tweek said cutting his friend off._

_ Rolling his eyes, Craig scoffed. "Well, so did Sylvia Plath and she was a college girl." Before Tweek could say another word, Craig laid back down and went to sleep. Tweek gave up and laid down in his own bed and counted sheep before drifting off into unconsciousness._

* * *

A huge knot formed in Tweek's stomach. How could Craig have sent this? He's dead. Unless this was before it happened? Jesus Christ, how long was he planning on shooting up the school? He shook the nasty thoughts from his mind as he looked deeper inside the box. Inside, Tweek found Craig's old 8mm video camera with his name carved in the side and AV cables. _What the fuck is this for? _Finally, Tweek turned his attention to the shoe box.

Taking the lid off, the blonde found numbered video tapes all lined up neatly. They were dated from last summer all the way to a couple of weeks before the shooting. _He wants me to watch them? _This was way too much for Tweek to take in at once. He puts everything back in the shoe box and shoves them under his bed.

He doesn't want to think about it. Not yet.

* * *

Lunch was usually very lonely for Tweek. He usually would sit with Token, Clyde, and Him. However, Token hasn't done much talking lately and Clyde still hasn't come to school yet. Red sits with him on occasion, but after Stan's little meltdown towards her, she hasn't come around in a while. It's not the loneliness that bothers Tweek, it's the constant staring. People looking around and quickly averting their eyes. It just makes him feel like he's all to blame for this whole ordeal.

"Tweekers," Green eyes looked up and were met with a sea of cobalt. Kenny walked over to where the shorter boy was sitting in the back of the cafeteria. "Can I sit with you?" Tweek didn't give much of an answer. He just nodded and went back to his food. The two of them sat in an awkward silence for a while until Ken decided to break it.

"I wanna apologize for the way Stan acted." he said.

Tweek cocked his head to the side. "Stan didn't say that stuff to _me_, you know." Kenny sighed and bit his lip.

"Yeah, I know, but what he said about Craig wasn't right." Tweek winced at his name. It made him think of the box that he got yesterday. He hasn't touched it since he pushed it under his bed. "Ever since the shooting, Stan just has all this bent up anger and-"

"About Kyle, right?" Tweek blurted. Kenny's eyes got dark and he nodded. Tweek remembered watching the news about the shooting and cried when they revealed all the names. From what he learned, Kyle's death was a bit of an overkill. He didn't want to think about it. There was no way that Craig was capable of it.

Kenny cleared his throat. "You going to the memorial?"

"I doubt anyone wants me there." He divulged. The taller boy gave him a skeptical look which made Tweek roll his eyes. "Come on, dude. Craig was my fucking friend, okay? Nobody wants to be reminded of him."

"Just come, dude. Craig wasn't your only friend." He stared blankly at the table. "And hey, you might get some closure." Kenny gave an apologetic look. They sat together until lunch ended and went off to their separate classes. Kenny got Tweek thinking. Maybe he should go the memorial.

Maybe he should watch those videos.

* * *

_"Class is back in session for the students at Park County High School after the massacre that occurred just two weeks ago when seventeen year old, Craig Tucker, walked into the building and opened fire. The shooting claimed the lives of four students and one teacher. The principal has stated that a memorial for the dead will be held this Saturday. Here's Chris Swollenballs with the principal now..."_

Tweek leaned on the counter watching the newscast on the tiny TV his dad always kept in the shop. He finally went to work today, but there wasn't much to do. Ever since the shooting, a lot of people are nervous to leave their homes. Red was behind him changing the coffee filters and stocking up on cups.

"Shut that off, dude." she said neurotically stacking up tiny boxes of coffee creamer. She's been doing that all day. Stacking and unstacking things. Checking and double checking the inventory in the back. "Every one keeps talking about that fucking memorial. It's 'memorial thing and memorial that' Give me a fucking break."

"I guess you're not coming, then." Tweek joked as he turned off the TV. He turned to see Red roll her stormy eyes. She started wiping up the grinder for the billionth time today. "You know, you don't have to keep cleaning things over and over again."

Red sighed. "I know, but it keeps me busy. Things have been hell lately." Tweek kicked at the floor. He knows how it feels. Lucky for him, his medication had been keeping him sane throughout the entire mess. Poor Red and her family have nothing.

"Anyways, no. I'm not going to that stupid ass memorial. Being reminded of the people that Craig killed is not exactly my cup of tea." She finally stopped wiping and through the rag on the counter. "I knew Craig hated school, but I didn't think he'd do something like this."

The blonde sighed. "Well, fuck. It's not like good people have a bad day and start shooting people."

She twirled her fiery locks and sucked her teeth. "Maybe he wasn't a good person."

Later that day, Tweek went home and up to his bedroom. He took out the box, stuffed the first tape in the camera, connected the cables to his television, and pressed play.

* * *

_**~Enter ominous hint here~ **_

_**So my updating has gotten better! Let's hope this continues. My goal is to update at LEAST once a week. All in good time! Please R&R!**_

_**~xxCheyenne**_


	3. The Eric Harris Levels

**_This is a filler chapter and you guys should all hate me. I totally wanted to add more (like another video entry) but I really just wanted to post the third chapter as quickly as possible. So yeah._  
**

**_The title of this chapter is a reference to the levels of Doom created by Eric Harris. And yeah. Chapter four will be way better. I apologize for being inadequate. Okay. Excuse typos! Please R&R!_**

* * *

**The Eric Harris Levels**

_June 23__rd__, 2012_

The camera is trying to focus, but the person holding it is clearly fucking around. Finally, a clear picture of the high school is shown. Someone steps into view. They're up close and only their mouth is present, but it's pretty clear that it's Craig. He steps back so the camera can see him from the waist up.

Tweek paused at the image of his friend. The shooting was only a few weeks ago, but it seemed like ages. He almost forgot how Craig looked. His dimples, the chipped tooth he got when he fought the blonde in third grade. God, he missed him so much.

Craig looks back at the school and then to the camera. _"My name is Craig Tucker and, trust me, you'll remember that name." _he laughs for a second and points at the school. _"This is my high school. Park County High. I fucking hate it here. You'd think being friends with a member of the football team would make me pretty popular, but-" _He cuts off and his smile fades away.

_"Anyway, welcome to the Army of Two. By now you must be thinking, 'But Craig you're the only onscreen'" _he says in a mocking voice. _"That's true, but you, my dear viewer are my second in command. You're coming along for the ride, but the destination is a mystery." _He makes a face at the camera and puts his hands up in the air. _"Believe me, lovely viewer, there is a method to my madness. As soon as I'm done with these videos, I'll send them to the person I trust the most. I want said person to watch all of them alone and when you're done, you can give them to whoever you want. Give them to the media for all I care."_

Craig rolled his eyes and sighed._ "I want to prove that I was a good person before this happened." _ He walked over to the camera and shut it off.

* * *

Tweek stopped the tape there. So Craig wants him to watch these tapes? Is this even legal? Technically he's keeping evidence that the police could use. But Craig wanted him to watch first. He has to keep his promise. He'll watch the stupid tapes and send them anonymously to the police station.

Normal boys don't have to deal with this shit.

The blonde breathe deeply and rubs his eyes. He hasn't slept, without the help of medication, in days. It's only four in the afternoon, and his mom surely wouldn't mind. The bed looked inviting and Tweek knew damn well he was long overdue for a nap. If he could push the bad thoughts away, stop the flashbacks, and possibly keep Him from flickering in his mind, he could be at peace. Tweek knows, however, that it won't happen for him. At least, not any time soon. Tweek managed to get up from the floor and collapsed on his bed. Soon enough, he drifted off to a into a sweet and blissful slumber.

* * *

_From: Token~: i just dont know if i can do this anymore... _

Red must've glared at her iPhone for an hour. She couldn't believe. How could it have escalated this far? She and Token were just talking normally when, all of a sudden, he wants to break up?

Ever since the shooting, Red's usually sociable and loving boyfriend did a complete 360. He became distant and cold. He couldn't even talk to Red for a couple of days which left the girl feeling even more alone. It was hard to imagine Craig doing this. Could that quiet little boy staring up at the clouds _really_ be capable of killing someone? With frantic thumbs, the red head typed away her reply.

_To: Token~: youre reallyy gonna do this now?_

She wished this was a face to face conversation. Just so Token could feel the anger and betrayal in her words. Token should be there for her. Just like she would for him. He's being selfish and Red was having enough.

_From: Token~: we both know evrythings changed since it happened._

_ To: Token~: so you just wanna give up on us? you don't even wanna tryy?_

Red's eyes swelled with tears. It wasn't like this was some friend's with benefits kind of thing. She and Token had dated for almost a year. Was he really going to just throw that all away? Red loved him. She felt like she could be herself around him and not feel like she was being judged. _Don't let them see you cry, Red._

_ From: Token~: can we talk about this later?_

She decided to ignore her soon-to-be ex boyfriend before she said something stupid. Chucking her phone on her bed, the firey haired girl sighed with her head in her hands. Home was been Hell since it happened. Red's mom barely gets out of bed in the morning and her father drinks his troubles away. Craig was like another child to them. Losing him tugged hard on the heartstrings.

It's a billion times worse for Aunt Martha and Uncle Thomas. Martha stopped living since it happened. She's just there now. A hollow shell of a human being. It hurts Thomas to see her like that and yet he hasn't shed a tear. Despite his son being dead and the perpetrator of a school shooting, he still manages to keep up the "tough guy" persona.

Ruby is a brave warrior. She puts up with the stares and the comments she gets at school. She's strong, just like Craig. But Red knows she's hurting inside. One day she just might combust.

_Bzzt, bzzt. _Red's grey eyes darted to her phone as it lit up. A text message was plastered on her screen. She shuffled over to it angrily. "I don't want to fucking speak to you, Token." But to her surprise, it wasn't a text from him, but from one Kenny McCormick.

_From: Ken McCuntbag: hey i kno ur not goin to the memorial on saturday, but i was hoping that we could hang out after? you, me , and tweekers. if ur ok w. that?_

A smile formed on Red's face. It was a little message, but the thought of hanging out with those two made her giggle like an idiot. She never used to talk to Kenny as much. He was Craig's friend. Tweek was too, but they were always pretty close. Maybe she needed a day to forget about the crazy shit going on.

_To: Ken McCuntbag: i'd reallyy like that c:_

While she can't escape her problems, a distraction seems to be exactly what the doctor ordered.

* * *

_**Okay. So there's that. This story's POV will change from time to time since I'm trying to work with my characters. Also, does anyone like the idea of Red and Kenny or is that just me? Yeah, yeah~ I promise I'll work 10x harder on the next chapter so bare with me.**_

_**So I hope you liked it!  
**_

_**~xxCheyenne  
**_


	4. Fun At Brenda's House

_**Hey, sorry for the delay. I started another chapter fic and I'm also doing a crossover with my friend Melissa so stuff is a little crazy. I did my best to make this chapter okay, so I hope you guys like it! The title is a reference to the school shooting orchestrated by Brenda Spencer. Enjoy and excuse any typos! R&R!**_

* * *

**Fun at Brenda's House**

_June 30__th__, 2012_

It was dark inside the room with only an old lamp giving off light. The camera focused on Craig who coddled a very angsty Stripe. He gave a lazy grin and smiled. _"The last day of school was a few days ago." _he murmured quietly, hinting that it must've been late at night. _"This gives me more time to entertain you, gorgeous viewer."_

Stripe cooed in his hands and he laughed. It banged around in Tweek's ears. He missed it so bad. _"I can't sleep. I keep thinking about it, you know? For once in my life, I have a purpose. You guys won't see it that way, but believe me, I'm doing you all a huge favor. _He paused for a moment when footsteps were heard in the hallway. Craig held his dear pet in one hand and gripped his knee tightly with the other. Finally the noises ended, but the grey eyed boy waited a couple more seconds before staring back.

_"That's probably you, Mom. Sorry." _His face was filled with guilt. _"You don't know this, but if I had a nickle for all the shit that's been said and done to me in that school, I'd be fucking loaded." _He chuckled and bit down on his lip hard. _"Just the other day, King Marsh shoved me in a locker and told me to kill myself. Really? Kill myself? That's such a waste!" _

Suddenly, he got up and went off screen. The faint sound of metal clanking was heard. Craig returned, without Stripe, and sat back down on the floor. _"I'm gonna die, but to just kill yourself is so wasteful. Which is something I'm not." _He rubbed his eyes. _"Another thing before I go, this wasn't some random thing. I didn't have a bad day and decided that I would do something like this. Oh, no. This was a long time coming." _Craig reached over to shut the camera off, but looked at the viewer.

_"I know who I'm coming for. I decide who lives and who dies. It's up to you to figure out where you stand."_

**x-x-x**_  
_

_Attention students, parents, and faculty. _

_A few weeks ago there was a terrible shooting that claimed the lives of Kyle Broflovski, Filmore Anderson, Bebe Stevens, Fosse McDonald, and Herbert Garrison. Join us on Saturday, January 5th noon as we celebrate our fallen peers. _

_The memorial service will be held in out auditorium. All will be welcomed._

The auditorium looked really nice despite the solemn feeling inside of it. Pictures of the deceased were everywhere as well as flowers. Anemones to be exact. A lot of them. Blues, purples, a few reds. It was truly beautiful. Most of the people who came dressed a bit nice. Nothing too fancy or totally casual. A lot of the girls had skirts on with nice blouses. Some wore cardigans. The boys wore buttoned up shirts with either slacks or dark jeans.

Tweek looked presentable, but was too nervous to even enter the room. He wasn't wanted. How could he be? The blonde stood outside the odeum, fidgeting with his fingers. Fuck, he should've just skipped this like Red did. Peeking inside, he could see the faces of the Broflovskis. Sheila's usually vibrant crimson hair had lost it's shine and was laced with grey strands. She was in the arms of her husband as she cried silently. A lot of other families were sitting together either clutching their children or mourning the lost ones.

It was a little too much for Tweek to handle.

Footsteps were heard coming down the hallway and Tweek lifted his head up. He tensed at the sight of a red eyed Stan Marsh. He leaned up against the wall. His gaze was directed at Tweek and his hands were balled into fists. The blonde could understand why Stan would want to punch him. To be honest, it was surprising that someone hasn't yet. It could probably resolve the tension, but for now the two boys just stood there feeding the silence.

After a while, Tweek cleared his throat. "So you're not going there?" he asked pointing towards the room. The jock shook his head and sighed.

"I just need a few more minutes." he answered. "What about you?"

The blonde bit his lip and shrugged. "I don't know if I'm even wanted here." he confessed. Stan's expression didn't change. He glared at Tweek one more time and nodded. Muttering under his breath, Stan got off the wall and turned towards the auditorium. The ebony haired teen patted Tweek's shoulder

"I'm sorry, dude." With that, Stan joined his family, who were seated with the Broflovskis, and held his mother's shaking hand. Tweek nearly cried because he knew that Stan's apology was truly genuine. A few minutes later, more people entered the gym and the memorial started. Tweek plucked up the courage to stand in the back with Kenny and watch the faces of his lost peers knowing full well that one name would be left out.

* * *

_"Ring out the bells again, like we did when spring began, wake me up when September ends..." _Red hummed out the rest of the song as she scrubbed the counter for the sixth time. She sighed and looked over at the half empty coffee house. Nearly everyone in town was at the memorial, but Red decided that she couldn't be apart of it.

Token had come by earlier to talk to her, but it had ended really quickly with Red deciding to just break it off with him. It was going to lead to that anyways. No need to mince words, right? She didn't need him, obviously.

"I thought you hated Green Day." a voice said. Red looked up and saw Kenny's royal eyes. Behind him, a nervous Tweek walked inside, grabbed a stoop, and sat down. He ran a frustrated hand through his unruly blonde mane and sighed.

"The memorial was _that_ bad?" she asked slowly untying her apron. Her shift was almost fucking over and she couldn't wait to hang out with the blondes.

Kenny shrugged his shoulders. "Poor guy has been a bit uneasy. Don't blame him." He grabbed Tweek's hands and stopped them from tugging at his hair. "I think hanging out will be good for him."

Red stared at the blonde. She couldn't help, but pity him. They were both on the same boat of guilt and agonizing wonder. _Why did he do it? Could we have stopped him? Would it make a difference?_

"So what should we do?" Kenny asked snapping Red from her thoughts. The red head wasn't up for anything that took too much energy. She mulled it over a little bit and turned to Tweek.

Lacing her fingers with his, Red bit her lip. "How about a movie?" The blondes stared at each other and silently agreed. "Cool. We can watch _Warm Bodies_. I've been waiting to see it for weeks."

Kenny smiled. "Cool with me. How 'bout you, Tweekers?"

"Sounds cool." he barely whispered.

Red rubbed the back of Tweek's hand with her thumb. It seemed to calm him down a bit. The trio waited another ten minutes for Red's shift to officially end and another five minutes for Jenny Simon to actually come. Placing the apron on the hook behind the counter, Red joined her friends and headed towards the cinema.

After getting their tickets for the movie, Red and Kenny were on line getting snacks while Tweek was inside the theater holding seats for them. The line was pretty long, but they weren't afraid of missing the movie. Gotta love previews, right?

"So it's about a zombie that falls in love with some chick?" Kenny asks shifting his weight side to side.

Red rolled her stormy eyes. "It's _soooo_ much more than that! It actually shows human emotion in fucking zombies!" she bit her lip in excitement. A little known fact about Rebecca Tucker, she's a fucking movie buff.

Kenny laughed. "That guy from Skins is the lead role, right?"

"Nicholas Hoult?! He's such a cutie." The red head giggled causing some movie goers to look at her and sigh loudly.

The blonde made an exaggerated 'ugh' noise. "Please, Red, I'm _way_ hotter than a zombie." Red snorted which made Kenny gasp sarcastically. "Come on, you know you would." he said motioning towards his lanky body. A big smile sneaked its way on Red's face. This was good for her. Hanging out with friends. Hopefully, once she gets her shit in check, she could help Ruby and Tweek. Maybe things might look up for everyone and they could finally deal with the grief.

Kenny noticed Red staring off and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and laughed as the line moved up a bit. Yeah, this is definitely what she needs.

* * *

_**HEADS UP!**_

_**My mom's going in for some serious surgery this Monday, so I'm gonna be pretty busy helping her out. I'll try to update as best as I can, but PLEASE don't rely on me. (I'm a terrible person and a lousy updater.)**_

_**Also, if you guys have any suggestions on what I should do for this fic, PM me! They'll be greatly appreciated. And I'd like to thank the BEAUTIFUL readers and LOVELY reviewers. You're all perfect. **_

_**Okay bye!**_

_**~xxCheyenne**_


	5. Teach Me How To Die

_**I AM SO SORRY.**_

_**My computer deleted my entire stort and I had to retype the ENTIRE chapter. So this is gonna be pretty shitty and I'm terribly sorry. Ugh, I'm so fucking angry, but what can you do, right?**_

_**So please, enjoy and excuse any typos.**_

**Teach Me How To Die  
**

* * *

_"Jesus Christ, Craig! Do you have to do that around me?" Tweek swatted the tainted air away from him. The boy next to him sighed and sucked more on his cancer stick. Both of them were up in Craig's room. They were supposed to go outside and hang out, but somehow, they ended up inside playing some good ol' Street Fighter IV._

_ Tweek was in an intense battle against Zangief, but Craig acting as the peanut gallery wasn't helping. Not only did he smoke up a storm, the little shit was almost making smart remarks and putting in his two cents. "Do the Gyro Drive Smasher." he demanded lazily watching Cammy's pigtails bounce all over the place._

_ "Argh!" The blonde furiously paused the game and punched his friend in the arm._

_ "Ouch," Craig mumbled sarcastically letting smoke fall out of his mouth. Tweek groaned and stared at his friend. It was always fascinating how Craig puckered his lips whilst making smoke rings. Then again, there were a lot of things about Craig that were... fascinating._

_ Everyone at school though he was a freak, but he wasn't. He's just different from them and they can't handle it. Tweek hated seeing jocks like Stan Marsh get their kicks from pushing Craig in lockers and telling him to off himself. Maybe the blonde can consider himself lucky. Nobody ever seems to bother him. Then again, being completely ignored isn't all that great. It kind of hurts actually._

_ Craig shifted. "You're staring off again." He flicked Tweek's nose._

_ "Cut that out." he said rubbing his afflicted schnoz. "I was just thinking."_

_ "About?"_

_ Tweek fumbled with his thumbs. He didn't want to bug Craig with his silly thoughts about school. The stormy eyed boy hated that god forsaken place. "It's just..." Tweek fished the cig from Craig's mouth and held it between his fingers. "What's so great about these things?"_

_ The other by laughed. "I don't know, Blondie. I guess, I just like something in my hands." They both looked at each other, catching the innuendo. Tweek giggled. "I mean, shit. Just try it dude."_

_ The fair haired boy winced at the thought. He stared at the burning stick. "Just put your mouth on the orange part and breath in." Craig assured. Doing just that, Tweek sucked in a huge puff of smoke. His eyes filled with tears as he tried to hold it in, but he subsequently coughed and hacked out his lungs._

_ "Fuck, man!" he breathed out. "How can you do that all the time?!" _

_ Just then, Tweek's coughing stopped. He heard the most pleasant sound. Looking up, Craig was rolling around the floor laughing up a shit storm. Usually Tweek heard the occasional chuckle or the sly snicker. However, this was hysterical, gut bursting cackling. The blonde smiled from ear to ear as he punched his friend in the arm. "I bet your mouth tastes like an ashtray." he clipped still grinning._

_ Craig calmed down and looked at the smaller boy. "Hey, I've got no complaints about my mouth, thank you very much." This time he didn't mean anything sexual by it._

_ Tweek rolled his emerald eyes. Craig can be so fucking conceited. "Yeah, Casanova. That's why you've got girls lined up the block, right?" Craig didn't say anything he sat up and looked in Tweek's eyes. Shit. Why would he say something like that? Clearly he struck a nerve. Why else would Craig act like this? However, Craig smiled. He slowly leaned in a placed a long tender kiss on Tweek's lips._

_ When he pulled away, Craig grabbed the PS3 controller. "It's my turn."_

* * *

"I don't get it, why are we doing this?" she asked. Her familiar eyes darkened as she plopped the plastic postal box on the floor and huffed in annoyance. "Shouldn't the police be in charge of this shit?" Red sighed as crinkled the paper around in her hands. She turned to her cousin and patted her shoulder.

"Look, Ruby. Principal Victoria just wants us to do this, okay?" The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes again and bit her lip. She was clearly trying to hold back tears. She was a brave little soul, that one. Far too old for her age. "It might be good for us." The two Tucker girls were standing in front of Craig's locker. It hadn't been opened since the police confiscated everything inside. They found nothing having to do with the shooting. In fact, they couldn't find anything. Why Craig decided to shoot up the school still remains a mystery.

Ruby shifts beside the red head and murmurs some insult under her breath. Letting out a defeated groan, Red entered Craig's combination as it was listed on the paper. 26, 12, 38 and _click._ Taking a deep breath, Red opens the metal door and takes in the sight before her.

Most of his stuff was still there. The local police took all of his notebooks to get a better understanding on who Craig Tucker was. To be honest, that's a load of bull shit. Craig's doodles and drabbles won't explain to people how complex he was. What was left of his things were mini posters of numerous bands plastered all over the inside door Glazing her eyes over them, Red noticed that some of them were ripped off. Most likely the cause of the authorities. There were also some text books, a pack of Newport cigs tucked in the back (the police must've been incompetent to miss that), and the book he was reading about a week before he died, _Hatchet_ by Gary Paulsen.

"What exactly are we looking f-" Red felt Ruby's tight grasp on her arm. Turning to her cousin, the firey haired girl saw a look of utter shock. Ruby's eyes were wide as she quickly threw her hands in the locker. "Rube, what is it?"

The girl didn't reply. She only turned around clutching blue fabric in her hands. Her eyes were welled up with the tears that she couldn't hide anymore. Red looked down and felt like someone had punched her in the heart. Twirling around in Ruby's pale fingers, was Craig's hat.

And Ruby fell apart.

She threw her backpack across the hall and it banged against the lockers. A teary blubbering mess, Ruby sank to the ground. Red knew this would happen. She kept everything to herself. Never talking to Uncle Thomas or Aunt Martha, distanting herself from friends, staying up in her room everyday alone. The day Craig pulled the trigger, Ruby stopped being a person. She became an empty shell and now she's even less than that.

Red sat next to her as the smaller girl sobbed into Craig's hat. "Why did he do it?" she asked. Red didn't have the answers so she just wrapped an arm around Ruby and held her close. "I knew he hated school, but he wasn't alone! He had mom and dad!" Ruby's steel eyes looked into Red's. "He had Tweek! HE HAD ME!" Her voice broke apart as the last word came out in a shriek. The two sat like that for a very long time until, Red noticed some kids milling around the hallway. School was letting out

"Come on, Doll face. We've gotta box Craig's stuff." She stood and held out her hand which Ruby hesitantly grasped. They took the rest of his things and placed them in the box. After everything was said and done and Red handed the lock to the main office, the girls headed to Red's car and drove home.

The entire time, Ruby wouldn't let go of the hat.

**x-x-x**

_July 4th, 2012 _

The camera is facing the floor and Tweek notices a familiar pair of combat boots. They're jittery and the camera's view keeps getting fuzzy. Suddenly, the blonde recognizes this. It's the fourth of July he spent with Craig. He couldn't forget it.

_"Dude, stop fucking around." _Craig's voice came up. Tweek pointed the camera upwards and faced his friend. He was decked in a grey tank top with his favorite band, A Day To Remember's logo on it, skinny jeans that were rolled to his shins from the heat, and black vans. _"Jesus, Blondie. Get yourself together."_

The blonde heard a small whine as the camera slanted a bit. _"Gah, I'm sorry, dude. What are we doing today? You're acting so weird."_

Craig rolled his eyes. _"We're going on a mission, dear friend." _He smiled as Tweek groaned. The inky haired boy as sifting through his closet and nestled deep in the back was plastic bag. Craig pulled it out along with three medium sized plastic soda bottles. He had a mischievous grin on his face. _"And here's our arsenal!" _He motioned Tweek to zoom in on the stuff.

_"Fireworks?"_ Tweek asked.

Rolling grey eyes, Craig sighed. _"Even better, bottle rockets. We're gonna shoot these bad boys off at Stark's Pond."_ He placed the small skyrockets back in the plastic bag and dump it in his navy knapsack along with the jars. Craig patted his pants until he found what he was looking for in his back pocket, a Naruto lighter.

_ "So setting off illegal fireworks is our big mission?"_ The blonde asked once again. _"Doesn't seem worth documenting on film. Minor teenage angst at best."_

_ "Don't underestimate me, Tweekers."_ Craig said strapping on his backpack. _"The fireworks are only a diversion. I'll fill you in on more of it soon, but it's too light out. Let's head to the basement, I've got another surprise."_

**Four Hours Later**

The camera cut back on to show Craig driving in his car. It was much darker outside as the boy droves towards Stark's Pond. Tweek, still holding the camera, panned out towards the window. A lot of people were having barbecues with their friends and enjoying the cool summer night.

_ "So, Craig. Do you mind telling me what the big mission is?" _Tweek asked. _"And what's up with the smell?" _The blonde gagged out loud. As they went to kill time, Craig made Tweek go down to his basement. Down there, they found another black bag, but it had the most putrid smell that made the fair haired boy's stomach turn.

Craig had that smile back on his face. _"Answer me this, Blondie. Who lives pretty close to the Pond?"_

There was silence as Tweek pondered for a second. _"Stan Marsh?"_ he answered un-confidently. Craig let out a big, "AH-HA!" and Tweek jumped a bit. _"Wait, what does Marsh have to do with this?"_

_"We're here~"_ Craig says in a sing-song voice. _"I'll take the bottle rockets, and you can have the smelly surprise." _Without another word, Craig turned the car off and grabbed his backpack. He scrambled out of the car and went over to the docks by the pond. Tweek sighed as he got out as well, and opened the back door. He reached over for the bag and nearly lost his breath once again. The camera started shaking slightly as Tweek made gross sounds.

Tweek in present time laughed because he knew exactly what Craig had in store for the that night. It was one of the best nights of his life. Just hanging out being a normal rebellious teenager.

_"Come on, dude! Get over here!" _Craig hissed. Sighing out loud, Tweek turned the camera towards himself. He rolled emerald eyes and scrunched up his face.

_"See how he treats me?"_ Turning the camera back, Tweek made his way towards his friend who was lighting up a cigarette and pointing to the backpack.

_"Set these up for me, man." _He asked. Using one hand, Tweek fished a bottle from Craig's bag and placed it on the ground. After doing the same for the other two, Craig called over and said. _"Don't forget the skyrockets." _

Tweek huffed in annoyance. _"I don't get why I'm doing all the work." _he muttered to the camera. Grabbing the skyrockets, the blonde put one in each jar, but noticed there were still three left over. _"Why'd you get six skyrockets if we only have three jars?"_

Craig let out a big grey puff of smoke. _"Put two in each bottle. Makes a bigger explosion."_

Tweek cleared his throat. _"Is that safe?"_

_ "Probably not. Just do it, Blondie." _Tweek passed Craig the camera and did what he was told. After placing one more rocket in each bottle, Craig gave the camera back. _"Alright, let's light it up!"_

Getting his lighter from his pocket, the noirette lit the end of the skyrockets and held Tweek's hand so the could stand back. A high pitched whine came from the bottle as it shot up a few feet in the air before combusting with a not so huge explosion, but it could definitely be heard for a couple blocks.

_"Dude!" _Tweek yelled. He never heard himself scream that loud before. _"That was awesome!" _Craig smiled and sucked on his cig. After taking his hit, the taller boy fired up the last two and watched with a smug grin and they blew up with a nice loud, bang. A couple of minutes later, Craig seized the foul smelling bacg and ran towards Stan Marsh's house.

The camera started teetering and present day Tweek figured that past Tweek was chasing after his friend. _"Craig, what's up?"_ he said in breaths.

_"I feel liberated, Tweekers! How many times have we been kicked? Shoved into lockers? Well, no more!" _Craig raced towards the large house with a smile on his face and arms in the air.

Present Tweek shuddered. How could he not see this before? Why did he go along with all of these shennanigans? Was it merely because Craig was his best friend and he wouldn't dare question it?

Back at the video, the boys made it to Marsh's house. The lights were off, curtains closed, and there was no barbecue smoke coming from their backyard. Nobody was home. It was the perfect target.

_"The bottle rockets must've brought Marsh outside." _Tweek said stating the obvious.

Craig finished what was left of his cig and put it out on the ground. _"Of course, that idiot and his friends probably whent to got check out whatever it was. His parents are most likely at Broflovski's or something."_ He lifted the bag towards the camera and Tweek backed away.

_"Jesus! What the fuck is in that thing?" _He asked. Craig could barely contain himself, but decided to give Tweek a break. He untied the bag and inside were two cartons of disgusting rotten eggs. _"Oh God." _Tweek zoomed in the bag, but didn't seem happy about it.

_"These bad boys have been sitting in my basement for six weeks. It's time to overthrow the king, dear Tweek." _Craig grabbed an egg from the carton and chucked it at the house aiming for the window. It splattered all over the house and that rancid smell spread everywhere. Present Tweek remembered how revolting that scent was. It must've really sucked for the Marshes.

The last couple minutes of the video were of Craig and Tweek getting revenge on the king and egging his house. When they ran back to the car at Stark's Pond they were both out of breath, but still managed to stifle a few laughs. _"You okay?"_ Tweek asked as Craig leaned on the steering wheel.

Craig looked directly at the camera and with brilliant slate eyes and a gorgeous smile, he said. _"I've never felt more alive."_

* * *

_**Hey, sorry for the lateness, I thought this longish chapter with Creek goodness and teen angst would make up for it. I'll try to get back in the flow of things! I hope you guys enjoyed this and bare with me and my flakiness!**_

_**xxCheyenne~**_


	6. The Pretty Lies, The Ugly Truth

_**Hey, guys! **_

_**Here's the sixth chapter finally. It's all about a certain chubby football player and I hope you guys enjoy it. **_

_**Anyways, excuse any typos!**_

* * *

**The Pretty Lies, The Ugly Truth**

* * *

It's been a month since it happened and it seemed like everyone was starting to simmer down. There was laughter in the halls again, the teachers were heading back to the regular curriculum, and everything seemed close to normal.

However, everything came to a startling halt when Clyde Donovan returned. Everyone knew he got injured in the shooting, but nobody understood understood how bad it was.

His arm was in a sling. Lucky for him, the bullet didn't hit any bones. That wasn't the worst part. The chubby cheeks and sunny disposition was gone. In it's place were sunken eyes and a flat lined mouth. The bubbly Clyde Donovan was dead and his best friend was at fault.

Tweek was terrified at the walking zombie before him. Clyde didn't say a word as he trekked through the halls and entered Mr. Mackey's office. He glanced at the blonde for a second, the hint of a smile creeping on his pale face, and then kept slithering away. Clyde wasn't the only student who was hurt; Sally Darsen was grazed in the face and Jimmy Valmer was still in the ICU, but Clyde knew Craig better than anyone. _Almost_ anyone.

That prestigious title belongs to Tweek.

Still, the blonde can't imagine why Craig didn't spare Clyde. He in-directly warned Tweek of his intentions and Token was absent that day. Surely Craig could've given Clyde that same luxury.

Who knows what was going through Craig's mind that day?

"Jesus Christ," Red whispered to herself. She and Tweek were sitting in calculus. "He looks so different. How do I even face him?" This time, the red head turned to Tweek. He wished he had the right words to say, but instead, he rubbed the back of her hand.

"Seriously, Tweekers. Craig and Clyde were like brothers. God, I've known him since Kindergarten." Red bit on her thumbnail, a bad habit that she's been exhibiting, and tried to keep up with the notes on the board. "He's never going to forgive me."

Tweek stared at her. It's weird when he thinks of his relationship with Red. A single tragedy thrusted them together and now he doesn't know if he could function without her. Yeah, they're both messed up, but who else can understand their pain?

"He might." Tweek was almost surprised to head his own voice. He barely talks anymore. It's just another good thing about being with Red. She understands Tweek and senses what he wants. It must be a Tucker thing.

Red sighs, "It can't be that simple, Tweek. His best friend tried to _kill_ him for fuck's sake."

"You said that Craig and Clyde were like brothers, right?" Red nodded. Tweek kept doodling away at his notebook. Equations and numbers don't seem that important right now. Not anymore. "Well, brothers fight."

The red head stopped writing notes and looked at her blonde companion. His words were soft, but it sounded like Tweek stood by he meant. Is it all really that black and white?

"Rebecca, eyes up at the board please." said Mrs. Finstock catching Red. The girl apologized quietly and returned to her notes. Tweek, however, had something different on his mind. On a fresh sheet of paper, the blonde wrote himself a small reminder. His writing was shaky, probably from the pressure, but he got it down before returning back to his childish drawings.

_Look for videos about Clyde Donovan._

**x-x-x**

Kenny let the smoke fall out of his mouth. He thought he had given up smoking, but after recent events, a cigarette seemed to be just what he needed. The morning sun was shining down on him as he kicked the February snow. He was late for school, _again_, but the blonde couldn't really care.

Something's been bother him lately. It started ever since the shooting. He's been having some mind-numbing headaches recently. Some have been so bad, he couldn't see straight. One time, he nearly killed himself while driving; not that death matters to Kenny McCormick. Anyways, these little blackouts are troubling him. It's not like Kenny's died lately. He usually remembers his deaths. Also, there's never been any after effects. Every time Kenny comes back, he gets a fresh body free of any scars, bruises, broken bones, and gunshot wounds. So this can't be some side effect of death.

It could be far worse.

This is probably the work of Damien Thorn. He's the son of Satan and a bit of an acquaintance of Kenny's. Sometimes the re-birthing process takes a while. Usually it's a few days, other times it's a few months, and rarely it's instant. Kenny talks to Damien sometimes. The latter is always wanting to learn about mortals. "They're such flawed creatures," he says.

Damien could be using his powers to try to talk to Kenny. Which is weird. The anti-Christ could come to Earth at will. What the fuck is happening?

Kenny's gotta stop thinking so hard. It's making his head hurt again.

When the school comes into focus, Kenny put his cancer stick out underneath his boot. He heads straight for the main office and asks for a late pass. As the slightly annoyed woman at the desk prints it out for him, Kenny's cobalt eyes land on a seemingly familiar face.

There's a boy sitting in Mackey's office. Kenny doesn't quite recognize him until he turns his head and their eyes meet. Clyde Donovan is back.

And he looks shocked to see Kenny.

**x-x-x**

_It was the last week of junior year and Tweek couldn't be more excited. He had just finished the last of his finals and he couldn't wait for the thrills of being a senior. The thought of leaving South Park and heading off to University was a bit frightening, but Tweek can't stay trapped in this tiny town. The blonde wants to learn new things and meet new people. Maybe a little pressure is a good thing?_

_ He was cleaning out his locker when a recognizable scent creeped up in his nose. The blonde smiled and continued his task. "Hey, Craig."_

_ The brunette leaned on the adjacent locker and stared at the ceiling. "Just think about it, Blondie. 'Nother ten months and we're finally leaving this place._

_ Tweek let out a small cheer and got a laugh out of his usually disinterested friend. "I'm serious, man. I'm so fucking done with the social hierarchy in this place. The Jocks getting whatever they want, bullying the weak, and the teachers letting them get away with it."_

_ "Ngh, how come everything that comes out of your mouth is slightly poetic?" Tweek asked dumping his notebook in his backpack. Craig let out a gut wrenching sigh and face palmed._

_ "So not the point." Craig slid down on the ground and flicked sapphire eyes up at his friend. "The only good thing that came out of this shithole was you." Tweek grinned. Craig was being too generous. He always was._

_ Finally closing his locker, Tweek joined Craig on the floor. "You have Token too, you know." Craig rolled his eyes. "What about Clyde?"_

_ "Token's always doing something. AP whatever the fuck or internships for some fancy business." He licked his bottom lick and cracked his knuckles. "And Clyde," He pauses, "is slowly turning into one of them."_

_ "Paranoid, much?" Tweek teased._

_ Craig ran a hand through his dark locks. "You're telling me you haven't noticed?"_

_ "Oh, come on Craig. He's the wide receiver, not the quarterback." Tweek said defending his pudgy friend. Although, he will admit that Clyde's been flaky as of late. He's been leaving Craig and Tweek behind in favor of guys like Stan Marsh and the football team._

_ "Tweek, he's totally succumbed-" The rest of Craig's sentence was cut off from the loud cheers heard outside. The end of the year rally was starting on the football field. All the jocks get praised for their amazing "school spirit" while all the teachers turn the other cheek when it comes to their constant tyranny. Needless to say, Craig and Tweek usually skip it entirely._

_ Around the corner, Clyde appeared in his Park County Cows letterman jacket. He looked slightly annoyed as he sauntered over to the other boys. "'Sup guys. How are ya?"_

_ The blonde boy waved, but Craig greeted him with a sarcastic, "Tubular. Why aren't you out there entertaining the townspeople?"_

_ "Craig, don't give me that bullshit, alright?" The brown eyed boy sighed in frustration._

_ Craig stood up, barely towering the other teen by a few inches. " What do you expect, Clyde? You've kinda been giving Tweek and me the shit end of the stick recently." _

_ "I know, man. This year's been stressful and I know that's no excuse, but it's not like I can let the team down." He put a friendly hand on Craig's shoulder, but the dark haired boy shrugged it away._

_ "It's not just that. Everyday Stan Marsh gets to push us around and make our lives a living hell," Craig points down to Tweek who's too busy focusing on his fingers. He hates loud voices and both boys standing over him know this. "and not once did you come to our defense."_

_ "That's not true, dude!" Clyde said in a hushed voice noticing Tweek's discomfort. "I've defended you loads of times."_

_ Out of frustration, Craig flipped him off and Clyde just grunted. "Did you defend me last year?"_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "Sophomore year, man. Marsh and Fosse beat the shit out of me two days before homecoming. Or do you not remember the fascinating broken nose I sported for a month?" Clyde glanced at the floor. Tweek remembered the ordeal all too well. Stan and Fosse jumped Craig for shits and giggles. The two of them got a week's worth of lunch detention because Coach Garrett didn't want them to miss any practice. Meanwhile, Craig had to get surgery to fix his nasal fracture._

_ "We can hang out over the summer, dude. You, Token, Tweekers, and me." Clyde pleaded. Tweek smiled at the thought, but Craig didn't look forward to the happy reunion. _

_ He sat back on the floor and didn't look up. "I don't need your fucking pity."_

_ Before Clyde could respond, Stan Marsh came rushing down the hall. "Dude, why are you wasting your time with this psycho? The rally is starting."_

_ "Really, Marsh?" Craig spoke up. "A psycho? I know the year is ending, but you've gotta come up with new material."_

_ Stan rolled his eyes, "Fuck off, you loser. Come on, Clyde. Let's go."_

_ The boy in the crossfire stood there awkwardly. Craig stared at him, wondering what decision he'd make. "Don't tell me you'd rather hand out with them?"_

_ "No, dude. Let's head out." Clyde finally said. He and Stan headed back to their precious field muttering jokes about the losers who wouldn't be present. Not once did Clyde look back at his friends._

_ Tweek's eyes jolted in Craig direction. His fists were tightened and it looked as if he were about to tear up. Craig Tucker never cries, he merely turned his head towards Tweek. "God, save the Queen."_

_ Back then, Tweek didn't understand what he meant. He still doesn't today. All he really knew for sure was that one of Craig's best friends had basically left him._

_ That alone could set anyone off._

* * *

_**Thanks again for reading, guys! I'm really thankful for any reviews, follows, or favorites! Sorry this chapter took a while. I just finished the last of my finals and my SATs are over with! Hopefully the summer will be full of frequent updating. **_

_**If y'all didn't get the chapter title reference, it's from "Teen Idle" by Marina & The Diamonds.**_

_**So until next time!**_

_**xxCheyenne~**_


End file.
